


A Recent Communication

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	A Recent Communication

A simple text- "You scare me." It leaves me reeling. Lying in my bed, I wondered what he meant. It was midnight- a Friday night even, maybe he was drunk? I texted back why with too many question marks to comprehend. Did how I dress scare him? Was it my attitude? Feverishly, i turned all possibilities around in my head. What could this mean?

Twenty minutes later and still no reply. I had bitten my fingernails down to nothing- there goes my New Year's resolution already! I pace and prowl around my house waiting for my phone to go off and alert me. It never did so eventually I fell asleep, still puzzling over his words. Those three simple words that worried me.

I awoke in the morning bitter and confused. I checked my phone though and happily enough it showed I had received messages. I scrolled through them with haste, getting to his and read it.

He wasn't scared of how I talked or acted. He wasn't scared of my height or my hair. He was scared of me because I am too self-destructive.


End file.
